beintehaafandomcom-20200214-history
January 6, 2014
Aaliya goes to the cruise new year party and likes it. She asks her sisters whose idea it was. She just sees Zeeshan entering and Zain enters behind him. She sees Zain and smiles. Usman’s wife sees Usman talking to Mr. Chakkiwala and says Usman still does not resist talking to low class people. Usman asks Chakkiwala about his daughter Gawhar. Just then Gawhar is seen eating plate full of dhai bade. Shaziya sees this and asks her sister not to eat like this and to maintain class. Gawhar says even she used to eat like this and asks her to try. Gawhar tries it but the plate to waiter to take it away. She asks Gawhar to accompany her to meet Usman and his wife. Zeeshan asks Aayat about Aaliya. She taunts him why is he so desperate and he goes. Aaliya sees Zain on dance floor and goes towards him. They start dancing. Zain then goes and starts dancing with other girls. Aaliya sees this and gets sad. Gawhar and Shaziya come and meet Usman and Chakkiwala. Gawhar signals Chakkiwala to speak to Usman about Gawhar’s alliance with Zain. He asks Usman to think about Zain marriage to Gawhar. Just then Usman’s wife comes and says Chakkiwala not to dream about getting his daughters into her home. She says Shaziya was Fahad’s secretary and she trapped Fahad to marry her. She says she wont let this happen again. Just then Nafisa comes and says food is oily even today. Usman’s wife asks Chakkiwala to go and check. He goes. Usman says his wife not to disgrace his guests. His wife says she won’t allow anybody enter her house like that. Aaliya is sad seeing Zain dancing with other girls, goes and sits alone. Zain comes and asks why is she sitting alone. She says it is none of his business. Zain says she looks beautiful. She says he noticed it after a long time. Zain thinks Aaliya is falling for her. Aaliya asks Zain if he fell in love any time. He says love is a misconception where people are in illusion always. Aaliya tries to get up to go and falls. Zain holds her and they both look at each other. Beintehaa song is played in background and happy new year 2014 is annouced. Zain is exercising in the morning. Aaliya is preparing sheer khurma. Zain smells the aroma and goes in search of it. Aaliya’s parents and Zeeshan’s parents are talking to each other. Zeeshan’s parents see Zain walking around. Zain goes to kitchen and asks what has she prepared, it distracted his workout. Aaliya says she prepared sheer khurma and wants Zain to taste it. She gives him to taste it. Zain asks how to greet Salam, with left or right hand. She says being in Saudi if he still does not know it. He says he knows it, just asking. He starts eating sheer khurma. Zain’s lips are smeared with sweet. Aaliya shows it to him. He wipes it with her dupatta. Zeeshan’s mom sees this from behind. Precap: Zain comes to Aaliya and says he wants to tell her something. Police comes then and asks if he is Zeeshan. He says yes. They say you are under arrest for the crime you made in Saudi. Zain says he is not Zeeshan but Usman’s son. Aaliya says he is Zeeshan and asks Zain not to interfere in her marriage. ''